True Sangheili Warrior
by TheDevil'sSin
Summary: Sometimes rules can be bent. A small change can cause so many new possibilities. Do you think adding Wighen 'Quitonmee is a bad idea? Why don't you follow the Covenant story that was hidden far away in the mind of a young elite? Just wait until the elite meets the Spartans. (Rating might change during war areas)
1. The Councilor's Decision

(Halo Series Fan-Fiction/I do not own Halo)

Metal clicks against metal as my father walks into the room. He is a Councilor; the most honored of all of our kind. His large, odd headdress makes me wonder how he can even fight. He is a very skilled fighter, though, especially with his energy sword. The rest of his armor is kind of normal amongst the other Sangheili in combat. The armor slightly blinds me as light reflects from the metallic-silver color. He barely glances at me as I whisper his name.

"Father-" I begin again.

"Wighen 'Quitonmee! Not now!" His split jaw, chin, and lip tense with frustration.

"Yes, Opha 'Quitonmee." I turn, not wanting to look at his face. I hear a long, dreadful sigh behind me.

"Wighen 'Quitonmee…we're going to lose this war to the Humans. Our greatest fighters are either dead or already in combat. The humans steal our weapons, our cities, then use them for no good or destroy them!" My father slams his fist next to the control pad. I stare out over the small colony of females and few males. The purple and blue structures, in which the Sangheili house themselves, glow ghostly amongst the dim sky. "Daughter, I believe I have to do the unthinkable."

I slightly turn my head to him. I wrap my four fingered left hand around the support beam. Opha 'Quitonmee stares back at me. I can see the fear and disappointment in his eyes. "What _are _you going to do?"

"With my blood and my father's blood in your veins, you are a skilled fighter-"

"Nonsense! You can't send me out there! I'm a female! I'm small, weak! It's against the High Council agreement!"

"I am the most honored one of all. I just have to run it over with the High Commander. I will send you out there tomorrow, just let me tell you the rules later then you're an official Sangheili warrior."

My throat closes up. I try to speak but my father walks off. I lean against the wall, wondering what I am going to do. I trot into the room where I sleep, and collapse onto the resting area. I gaze at the ceiling, listening to my father discussing the issue with Eaite 'Rapeamee- the High Commander. I feel my eyes drift close, as memories of my female Sangheili life flash by.


	2. Fate of the Trainer

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder as I sit on the rock cliff. I shred a piece of grass in my fingers. "Daughter, killing a human is just as easy as taking the life out of the grass. The only difference is that the human thinks, figures out problems, and is very greedy. Get up, Wighen 'Quitonmee. You will find out your true inner Sangheili in a quick training course," my father says softly.

I stand before my father, the Councilor that we all honor. I walk beside him as he gives me a quick rundown. "I'm female, Father. The males will loathe me."

"Don't speak unless needed. You and the others are being trained by Ramo 'Randjamee. He knows everything about your situation," my father says slowly. He stops suddenly and I turn to look at him. "Hold out your right hand."

I look him in the face as he reaches at something held on his waist. My body stiffens automatically. It is his energy sword. It is against the law to let a non-sword master hold the sword. My father sits the handle in my hand as the blade shoots out in electric bolts. Its blue and white plasma blade shimmers and glows as power flows through the blades. This weapon is strong enough to kill my father in one blow.

"If you are good enough, you will rank up fast and maybe earn the right to wield this weapon in your hand." He retrieves the sword and returns it to his waist. "Now come with me."

I follow my father as he starts to laugh. I watch him as he starts to trot faster. His feet glide silently on the ground. I try to match his majestic run. My feet hit the ground loudly. My father chuckles and continues to trot. He starts to slow and return to a walk. I laugh along with him as I slow also.

"You are training right here. I have to go, the others are almost here. Good luck, my daughter," my father walks away. He glances one last time then sprints away. I kick a rock as I wait for the others as I hear the mumbling of voices.

I continue kicking the rock as the sound of the voices come closer. I turn to see the 5 Sangheili approaching. One is clearly older, I'm guessing he is Ramo 'Randjamee. He was wearing his golden Zealot armor. The others around him were wearing plain Minor armor in shades of green and blue. "Ah, the greatest Councilor's child," Ramo 'Randjamee's deep voice floods the valley. I watch warily, wanting to learn more about him before he gains my trust. "You have come to the training days very late. This is our last time we will meet unless you come back alive. Have you every shot a needle rifle or a plasma repeater?"

I shake my head, careful not to say anything. That's when the other Sangheili chuckle at my inexperience while the trainer gives me my Minor armor. I slip it on, surprised it actually fits. I'm a lot smaller than the males. I hold my helmet in my hands, gazing at the black color. I place it on me as a plasma repeater is thrown to me. I catch it in my hands. "I'm Kilk 'Killamee. I'm your new partner for today." The blue armored Sangheili approaches me. I look at him. "Hey, go ahead and talk. I won't bite." His childish speech makes him seem innocent but he is a giant killing Sangheili.

"Now that I talked, you know the truth," I whisper to him.

Kilk 'Killamee stares at me. He looks me up and down. His whisper is harsh. "How did you get here without any…oh right. You're the Honored Councilor's child."

"He is running low on warriors, so he placed me in here."

"You haven't even held a gun until now," his glare digs down inside of me.

"I have the blood of skilled fighters, I'm sure I will do well."

The trainer comes to me, dismissing Kilk 'Killamee with a flick of his hand. "You have much to learn in such little time. One important thing, if you hear a human yell Elite, run or make your move. I don't have enough time to teach you the evade talent. Your father is amazing with every weapon. I want to see what you can do." Ramo 'Randjamee taps at my plasma repeater. He points towards a couple Moa then makes an "x" in the air. "Take down a Moa with the plasma repeater."

I take aim at the tallest Moa. I fire it. I see the purple hued bolts fly to the target. The Moa lifts up one leg, prepared to run. I watch the Moa as it falls on its side. I hear the other Sangheili approach.

"So, you can aim and shoot. Very nice. Have you ever held an energy sword?"

Even though everyone was listening I decided to talk. "I never held one but my father has shown it to me."

"Everyone listen up. The energy sword can be taken from us and wielded by humans. They have a great advantage even without the sword. The power of the sword burns _and_ melts the insides of the body. Now, get to practicing. Wighen 'Quitonmee, come with me," My trainer heads towards the dead Moa. I follow him, shifting the repeater around in my hands. My armor weighs me down, slowing me even more. Ramo 'Randjamee stops and says softly, "When you run, once your feet barely touch the ground, start to push yourself forward even more. Take nice long strides. Remember, stay agile."

I nod approvingly. I start to run, at first making a lot of noise. I do as my trainer said. The air rushes by my face as I gain speed silently. I turn suddenly, loving the feeling. I am glad I do not have to live as the other females do. The other Sangheili watch me as I learn my new skill quickly. I stop before Ramo 'Randjamee.

"Great! You are learning fast; you are definitely your father's child. Maybe I can teach you evade," his voice stays low, secretive. He performs the dodge move. He rolls landing back on his feet. "Try it."

I jump forward, tucking myself into a ball. I finish the roll but I land on my back. "Sir, I want to fight, but I don't know if I can do that," I mumble as I sit up.

"It's-" The trainer begins but is cut short by a loud snap. His body falls limp in front of me. I look around seeing the other Sangheili scrambling around for their weapons. I stare at the fallen Sangheili before me, my breathing heavy with shock and fear. I jump up and grab the plasma repeater as I see the handle of an energy sword.


	3. The Ultra's New Team

**It brought a smile to my face after seeing the reviews and follows. Thank you everyone. I will continue this story until Wighen 'Quitonmee decides enough is enough. Hope you all enjoy chapter 3. **

I run along with the other trainees. We jump into a cave in the side of a large mountain as Kilk 'Killamee yells, "What happened?"

"I truly do not know. He was teaching me evade then..." My voice disappears as we hear loud footsteps. Our heads swing towards the opening. I try to slow my breathing, wanting to find out what was going on. I see the top of something go by. The purple armored Sangheili silently climbs his way to the hole. I watch his slow movement, lifting his needle rifle to aim. His body turns towards the left a bit more. The familiar snapping sound echoes through the tunnel. The Sangheili falls back as we scramble to the end of the tunnel. We shoot out and I recognize the area. "My home," I whisper. "It's behind the cliff hidden away inside the rock. We can go there. "

"You have no right to order us, female," a Sangheili named Masha 'Jar Okamee snarls at me.

"I have not ordered anyone. Since I am part of the Covenant, I shall have an equal share of talk. All I have done was suggested a possible area of hope."

"Dimo 'Ayrumee?" Masha 'Jar Okamee asks questionably. "You are the best fighter here. You know more…what shall our fate be?"

The quiet Sangheili rises to his full height. I see the scar clearly down his neck. His loud, rough voice surprises me. "Go, I will come from behind. Female, you lead. Sprint silently. Go!"

Slowly, I lead the small group to the edge of the shadows. I feel my skin prickle as I ready myself to run. I raise my right hand up, making a 'come' motion. I sprint out silently. I hear a snap as we are half way to safety. I quickly glance behind me, checking on my followers. Everyone is still running. I pick up my speed, gliding across the grassy ground. I see the entrance to my house. We quickly climb in and take cover behind a wall. "My father has left to go to the war. All we can do here is hide from the attackers."

"Young female, those-"

"Dimo 'Ayrumee, I have a name. We all shall show respect to ome another," I look the intimidating Sangheili in the eyes.

"Those 'attackers' are humans. They most likely sent the most hated."

I feel the air grow tense. "My father says they are called SPARTANs."

He nods at me.

Click, Clang, Click.

Our heads spin around. Heavy metal clicks against the metal of the ramp. I instinctively reach to my waist as I jump out from our hiding place. The energy sword blade shoots out as I charge the human. I pull the sword back. The human falls backwards as I lunge. I hear the sound of the blades enter him, cooking his insides. I pull the sword out and turn around to see my team of Sangheili. They look at me, shocked. I place the sword back onto my waist as I return to them.

Kilk 'Killamee stands up before me, clearly taller and stronger than me. "You are not a sword master…you have-"

"You all could be dead right now if I did not make a daring move! Yes, I may now carry a larger sin."

"You do carry a sin. A larger one than anyone in the Covenant carries," a deep voice appears behind us. It's familiar…so familiar. "Daughter, come with me. You other three, stay there."

I turn to look at my father. He looks tired, his headdress gone. "Father, what happened out there?"

"The demons almost defeated us. I…we had to flee. The humans are very greedy over something that was never rightfully theirs." My father gently grabs my shoulders. I can't feel his fingers through my armor, yet I can feel the dread. He turns and opens a crate with a glowing piece of armor tucked away inside. The Sangheili Ultra armor shines sliver and red. My father grabs the helmet and hands it to me. "Your mother wore this armor before she was killed. She removed her helmet after an intense battle. We all thought it was safe…" His fingers tighten around the helmet. "I'm sure it will fit you," Ohpa 'Quitonmee whispers as he places the helmet in my hands.

"Thank you father, but I do not believe I am ready to carry such responsibility," I say softly taking the helmet in your hands."

"You are ready, I watched you wield the energy sword. Ultras are allowed to carry an energy sword but mostly choose another weapon. That's what you did. I also want you to change out your main weapon to a Covenant Carbine. With that weapon, enemies may be able to find you. The energy sword will help in those cases. I know you were never trained properly, but I am allowing you to carry the sword. The sword displays honor and rank."

My father looks at me and I look back at him. I place the helmet on my head. "What do you want your new Ultra Sangheili to do?"

"Lead your team to safety, avoid open grounds. I have a couple…companions for you to have," a small chuckle escapes my father's tired mouth. "Oh! Before I introduce you to them, I have something for you. Give me the energy sword."

I look at him questionably. He disappears into the shadows when I hand him the sword. I remove my Minor armor and replace it with my new Ultra armor. I notice the Carbine leaning against the wall. I grab it then place it on my back. I hear my father approaching me. He places the handle of an energy sword in my hand. "What did you do to it?"

"It is the only one of its kind. The Merchants of Qikost found out how to create an everlasting energy sword."

I look at the handle. "Father, we should go. I will lead the other Sangheili to help with our victory." I place the handle on my outer thigh.

"Before you leave, let me give you the new piece of your team," the Councilor says with a hint of humor. "Come on, Unggoy!" I look around curiously as he calls for the Unggoy. I heard of them once, but never seen them. I hear their high pitched voices come closer. The short, dumb Covenant 'cannon fodder' floods around my father's feet. "They are good distracters. There are twenty of them right here. They're now your new, important tool. Take your team and get out of here."

I nod at my father while I pull the Carbine off of my back. I look at the Unggoy then jerk my head towards the exit. "Come with me." I trot to the other Sangheili as my father leaves. "We need to go now."

"Why-how'd you get the new armor?" Kilk Killamee asks sharply.

"It doesn't matter. Follow me," I snap at him. I sprint out of the tunnel then up the hill, dodging rocks and trees.


End file.
